A micro strip line and a coplanar line with a backside ground have often been used as a high-frequency transmission line formed on a dielectric substrate. In the case of the coplanar line with a backside ground in particular, the width of a signal line can freely be set when a desired characteristic impedance is to be obtained since the width of a signal line is not uniquely fixed due to substrate thickness. Additionally, the coplanar line with a backside ground is characterized by low dispersion characteristics and small radiation loss.
In the case of conventional technology, such a connection as a contact, for the purpose of equalizing potentials of a surface ground pattern and a backside ground pattern, electrically connects the ground patterns. This is because the characteristics of the low dispersion characteristics and small radiation loss are not lost even in a high-frequency range where a wavelength of a transmission signal is approximately a dimension of a coplanar line with a backside ground or below.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a sectional view and a plan view, respectively, of a coplanar line with a backside ground of the conventional example 1. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a signal line 10, a dielectric substrate 20 with a thickness H (FIG. 1), a first surface ground pattern 30a, a second surface ground pattern 30b, a backside ground pattern 40 (FIG. 1), and a plurality of contacts 50. It is noted that FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the A-A′ section depicted in FIG. 2.
The following documents are known in relation to the foregoing.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 6-224604 discloses the invention related to a signal line for high-frequency application.
The signal line for high-frequency application according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 6-224604 has ground lines arranged on both sides of a signal line which is provided on the surface of an insulating substrate made of a dielectric. Additionally, the signal line for high-frequency application also has a ground plane on the back of the insulating substrate on the lower side of the signal line.
In Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 6-224604, the signal line for high-frequency application has a structure of a coplanar line with a ground. Additionally, the signal line for high-frequency application has a plurality of vias for connecting the ground lines and the ground plane, which are arranged at small pitches near the signal line, on the insulating substrate right under the ground lines.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 9-46008 discloses the invention related to a wiring board for high-frequency application.
The wiring board for high-frequency application according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 9-46008 is a wiring board in which a ground pattern placed side by side with a signal line on an insulating substrate is electrically connected to a ground through a plurality of conductor vias provided to the insulating substrate. In Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 9-46008, an end portion of the ground pattern is positioned inward compared with an end portion of the insulating substrate. Additionally, a distance L between the end portion of the ground pattern and a portion of the ground pattern which is electrically connected to the conductor via nearest to the end portion is set between less than ¼ of a wavelength λ of a high-frequency signal transmitted through the signal line, and 0.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 10-200014 discloses the invention related to a multilayer ceramic wiring substrate.
The multilayer ceramic wiring substrate according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 10-200014 contains a wiring layer in which a pair or pairs of signal lines which connect two connection points among connection points positioned on intersection points of a basic grid. In Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A-Heisei 10-200014, at least a part of at least a pair of signal lines among a pair or pairs of signal lines is wired along the shortest rectilinear path which connects connection points positioned on two grid points which are not in the same line of the basic grid.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2002-252505A discloses the invention related to a wiring board for high-frequency application.
The wiring board for high-frequency application according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2002-252505A has an earth conductor, a signal line for high-frequency signal transmission, a same-surface earth conductor, and a through conductor. In Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2002-252505A, the earth conductor includes a monolayer dielectric layer. Alternatively, the earth conductor is formed on a lower surface of a dielectric substrate formed by stacking a plurality of dielectric layers. Alternatively, the earth conductor is formed between dielectric layers of the dielectric substrate which is formed by stacking a plurality of dielectric layers. Alternatively, one earth conductor is formed on a lower surface of a dielectric substrate formed by stacking a plurality of dielectric layers, and another earth conductor is formed between dielectric layers of the dielectric substrate which is formed by stacking a plurality of dielectric layers. Additionally, the signal line for high-frequency signal transmission is formed on an upper surface of the dielectric substrate. Further, the same-surface earth conductor is formed on both sides of and around the signal line with a given distance. Additionally, the through conductor electrically connects the earth conductor and the same-surface earth conductor. When the minimum distance between the signal line and the earth conductor is H, the distance between the signal line and the same-surface earth conductor is S, and the minimum distance between the end of the same-surface earth conductor on the side of the signal line and the through conductor is L, H>S and H−S<L<λ/4 (λ is a wavelength of a high-frequency signal which is transmitted through a signal line).
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2003-124712A discloses the invention related to a high-frequency transmission line.
The high-frequency transmission line according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2003-124712A has a dielectric, a plurality of ground conductors, a through hole, and a signal conductor. In Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2003-124712A, the plurality of ground conductors sandwich the dielectric, to be positioned on both sides. The through hole electrically connects the ground conductors positioned on both sides. Additionally, the signal conductor is positioned in the vicinity of the through hole. The high-frequency transmission line according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2003-124712A has a characteristic in that a shape of either or both of the ground conductor and the signal conductor is changed in the vicinity of the through hole in order to prevent a change in a characteristic impedance of the signal conductor due to the through hole.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2005-109810A discloses the invention related to a transmission line.
The transmission line according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-P2005-109810A has a dielectric substrate, a pattern for transmission, a first pattern for grounding, a second pattern for grounding, and a member for conduction. Here, the pattern for transmission is provided on a first face of the dielectric substrate and transmits a signal. The first pattern for grounding is provided on the first face of the dielectric substrate so as to keep a practically constant distance with both edges of the pattern for transmission. Further, the second pattern for grounding is provided on a second face of the dielectric substrate so as to include a region opposite to the pattern for transmission and the first pattern for grounding. Additionally, the member for conduction makes the first pattern for grounding and the second pattern for grounding conductive.